camping for the weekend
by horse girl 96
Summary: Max and Maddie go camping with their new family. Sequel to ' Max and Maddie journey home ' please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Knight rider. I am just borrowing the characters.

**Author's .Note. ** I do own Max and Maddie this is the sequel to ' Max and Maddie's journey home ' if I don't update right away it's because of school. Also please give me some feedback on how you like the story or if I need to improve on it. I well read all reviews. Thanks.

* * *

''Haley... wake up..." Mike slurred as he knocked on the door.

"What? I'm already up!" Haley yelled as she combed her wet hair clad in her hot pink bathrobe, flinging the door open.

"Just hurry up." Mike snapped as he slugged off, grumbling under his breath. Maddie just so happened to be walking by during the whole ordeal.

"What's going on?" Maddie furrowed her brow as she looked at the blonde girl who was scowling.

"My nightmare- that's what." She snapped as she slammed the door in Maddies's face. The brunette shook her head and slugged away from the moody blonde.

Maddie walked into the dinning room. and saw Bonnie and Michael seated at the dinning room table. Michael had a clipboard in front of him and was gripping a coffee mug.. Bonnie had a piece of paper and was writing a list on it, with a coffee cup on the table as well.

" 'Kay...got the list?" asked Sarah, walking into the dinning room long with Zoe and Mike trailing behind her.

"Yeah; right here."

"Where are they going and why aren't I invited?" Maddie asked half-jokingly.

"Getting supplies." answered Bonnie, picking up her coffee mug.

"For what?" She inquired further.

"For a camping trip." Michael cut in, looking at Maddie from his clipboard.

"Sounds great. Where to?" Maddie asked, walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing an apple. She chomped into it as Michael watched her,

"I though we could escape to the great outdoors by going to Buffalo Point." Michael smiled.

''Ugh! Told you my nightmare was happening! Do I have to go " groaned Haley. She was wearing a light pink tee-shirt, skinny jeans, pink high heels and a silver charm bracelet on her right arm. Shedragged open a seat and gripped a glass of orange juice in her hand.

"You're really wearing that going camping?" Mike teased.

'' fine , you and Brittany can stay. '' said Michel to Haley.

"Shut up Mike and thanks Michel Haley said as she chugged her juice.

"Okay...the new program has been uploaded, Max is working." Belly walked into the kitchen.

"And looks great too." Brittany smiled. She was wearing a plain black t shirt ,dark blue ripped skinny jeans and black carvers shoes. She was carrying a bucket of cleaning supplies.

"What'd you guys do?" Maddie groaned.

"Well maybe you should just go to the garage." Brittany fired as she placed her hand on her hip.

Maddie rolled her eyes as she left the kitchen and the sassy Brittany

* * *

Maddie walked into the garage and saw two trucks. One was a black 2006 Chevy Diesel Ki2t and K.A.R.R was a black 2011 ford diesel.

Maddie walked over to Max who was still in his car from.

"Hey Max!" greeted Maddie happily, walking over to Max.

"Hello Maddie," He was just as chipper.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on last night?" Maddie demanded.

"Bonnie and Belly were updating my systems. I couldn't." said Max.

"This new form is...?"

The only response to Maddie's question was the sound of transforming. Max was now a black 2010 Dodge Ram.

Maddie stared at the truck speechless.

"Get in." Max's voice snapped Maddie out of her trance.

Maddie got into the truck and looked around. Seeing that the interior was mostly Black. Black leather seats, with red trimming on the seats, and a black dashboard and the red orb in the center of the dashboard known as Max's ' mouth '.

"Cool." She stared at the orb.

"I am glad that you liked it."

"Yea...well I probably should go get packing..." Maddie sounded forloned as she got out of Max.

It was about an hour later and everyone was in the garage and the four AIs where loaded up with the supplies for the camping trip.

"Everybody ready?" Asked Michel through the com link while seating in Ki2t

"Yup." Mike replied. Getting into KI3T who was now a black 2013 ford diesel

'' yeah '' said Bailey and Zoe who where in the back of KI3T

"Yes sir." Said Emma

"Let's roll." replied Maddie, Max starting up his own engine with a loud roar.

"Okay. let's go." said Michel ki2t starting up his own engine.

The garage door opened fully and All four AIs raced out of the garage like if it was on fire

''I hope you like the camping trip'' said Maddie.

''Of course I'll like the camping trip. It'll be good for all of us to get out. '' answered Max happy.

"Good! How about some music to pass the time?"

''Sure. '' replied Max turning on the radio to a country station 'convoy by Paul Brandt ' was play on the radio. Maddie sang along with the song while Max was doing the Driving. After awhile of Driving Maddie had fall asleep curled up in the Drivers seat using her jacket as a pillow.

* * *

"Maddie...wake up! We're here!" said Max, lightly tugging on Maddie's seatbelt.

"Great. How long was the drive?" replied Maddie yawning and seeing that it was almost dark outside.

'Four hours,23 minutes and 17 seconds." Max droned.

"Wow long Drive , well I'm gonna go unpack see ya soon." said Maddie, getting out of the truck and walking around to the back of the truck. Max put his tailgate down so Maddie could get her stuff from the back of the truck.

Maddi got her stuff from the back of the truck and walked into the cabin it was a nice old looking log cabin with a county style to it. It was a three bedroom. With a nice small living room. And a nice looking kitchen.

"Nice." said Maddie, impressed with the log cabin walking into the living room.

Maddie nodded with a smile.

''Hey what bedrooms are taken ? '' asked Maddie.

"Well Sarah and Mike have the bedroom by the kitchen and Zoe and Belly have the bedroom the other one. Micheel and Bonnie have the upstairs loft. and Emma I think is getting the couch." Max answered.

" okay thanks Max '' sigh Maddie. Knowing that she's probably be sleeping on the floor.

* * *

'' Maddie you could sleep with me it'd be more comfortable and warmer than sleeping on the floor. '' offered Max.

"I'll be okay...good night Max." said Maddie, yawned shortly fall asleep after that.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Knight rider. I am just borrowing the characters.

Author's .Note. I do own Max and Maddie. This is the sequel to ' Max and Maddie's journey home ' I'm really sorry about the lat update. Please review.

* * *

Maddie awoke to the sound of something hitting against wood just outside the window she slept by. ''What the heck, '' Maddie mumbled to herself, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes as she tried to find want had woken her from her sleep. The sound of hitting wood started up again.

She groaned when she saw the answer to her awakening. She looked at the window and at the tree not too far away from the cabin was a Pileated Woodpecker. Not too far up the tree.

'' Just my luck a Pileated Woodpecker '' groaned Maddie to herself throwing the blanket off and getting up but stopped when her stiff back muscles protested against it, sore from laying on the hard oak wooden floor.

''Oh I'm so not laying on the floor again tonight. '' grumbled Maddie, putting on her cowboy boots and her jacket. She quietly tip toed over to the front door and quietly as possible opened it, just enough to let herself through.

Maddie quietly closed the wooden door behind her. She walked around the cabin to where the tree with the Pileated Woodpecker was at. As Maddie walked to the tree the bird flew off.

Maddie was walking back to the cabin when she saw one of the cars scanners on; meaning that it was online.

''Hey KI2T , what are you doing up at 6AM in the morning? '' asked Maddie curiously.

'' Hello Maddie , well me and the others though it might be good if one of us stays up, watch the cabin to make sure nothing bad happens. '' answered KI2T.

''Oh good idea , but won't it run you're guys battery's down ?. '' asked Maddie curious once again.

'' Yes it will , but we each do about three hours one at a time so we have enough battery for during the day. Max was just about going to take the next turn so I need to get some recharge. '' Answered KI2T.

'' Oh okay, '' said Maddie with a smile. Happy with her answers she walked over to Max who was just waking up.

'' Hey Max, sleep well? '' said Maddie with a smile, rubbing a hand on his hood.

'' Hey Maddie and yes, I did sleep well , did you?'' said Max. As his scanner lighted up.

'' Not really, it's just a new place is all. I never sleep good at new places. And the floor wasn't the best place either '' answered Maddie, still rubbing Max's hood.

'' You could sleep in my backseats, I won't mind. ''said Max opening his back door.

'' Thanks Max, '' said Maddie with a smile walking over to the opened back door and hopped into the truck.

'' You're welcome, '' said Max a smile in his smooth voice. He closed the back door and turned his heater on.

Maddie nodded in response, soon falling asleep curled up with a blanket.

* * *

'' Hey have you guys seen Maddie? ''Asked Mike panicked. Quickly opening the front door he walked over to the four AIs.

'' Middle is with me Mike, '' answered Max.

'' Oh good, '' sigh Mike in relief walking over to Max's back door and opening it.

'' What do you want Mike ? '' asked Maddie, grumpy at being startled from her sleep. She rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

'' Well if you wanna eat you should probably be getting up. '' answered Make with a smile.

'' Okay I'll be in. In a few minutes. '' said Maddie annoyed.

'' Okay '' said Make closing the door and walking back into the cabin.

'' Thanks for letting me sleep in your backseats Max. '' said Maddie with a smile putting the blanket back under the seat.

'' You're welcome , I'm glad you slept well. '' said Max happily.

Maddie nodded and opened the back door. Hopping out of the truck she gave Max a pat on the hood before walking into the cabin to join everyone else for breakfast.

* * *

Maddie walked into the cabin and saw Bonnie and Sarah in the kitchen and walked over to them. ''Need any help? '' asked Maddie walking up to the counter.

'' I think me and Bonnie got it, can you set the table please ''said Sarah with a smile putting some pancakes on a plate.

'' Sure '' answered Maddie walking over to where the silverware was and putting enough on the table and then went back for the cups.  
She putted them on the table and want back to get the plates.

'' Okay, breakfast is done '' said Bonnie putting a plate of pancakes on the table.

'' So what are we doing today ? '' asked Maddie taking a drink.

'' I thought we all could go kayaking on the river '' answered Michel with a coffee cup in his hands.

'' Yeah but I hate water ? '' said Mike, almost choking on his food.

''Mike you're in a kayak and I'll be going with you '' said Sarah rolling her eyes.

'' Okay works for me '' said Mike drinking his coffee.

'' Okay, let's get going '' said Michel drinking his coffee.

* * *

The four AIs pulled up to a little store that was on the camp ground that had kayaks, pedal boats, wood, and more stuff.

Michel walked into the store and five minutes later he came out long with 2 other guys to help load up the four kayaks onto a trailer and hooked it up to KI2T. Then they headed to the river.

'' Come on Bailey'' said Zoe annoyed, trying to get Bailey into the kayak.

'' You know maybe I just have the same thing like what Mike has about water. '' said Bailey backing away from kayak.

'' I'll be going with you if that makes you feel safer, '' said Zoe getting into the back of the kayak each kayak was a two person kayak.

'' Okay that works. '' said Bailey getting into the kayak.

Everyone got into their kayaks. Each kayak was a two person kayak. Sarah and Mike in one, Zoe and Bailey in one, Michel and Bonnie in one, and Emma and Maddie one.

Maddie looked around at the scenery. The water was very clear to where she could almost see to the bottom of the river and see the fish swimming around them.

She looked at bluffs that ran along the river. Some were away from the river and others where very close to the river.

They'd been on the river for about three hours until a boat came and talked with Michel for a while saying that there was going to be a storm moving in and that we should probably get off the river before it started to become difficult to kayak on.

So they all headed back to return the kayak's got some wood, and headed back to the cabin.

* * *

That night almost every one seat outside by the fire pit. But Zoe, Bailey , Mike , Sarah and Emma asleep.

'' So..Maddie care to tell us a little about yourself? '' asked Bonnie, trying to start a conversation since nobody else was really talking.

'' Sure, I get good grades in school. I like to draw. I love cars and trucks. I ride horses; I am more of a county girl. um... I like country music. I live on a ranch um...that's really about it '' explained Maddie.

'' So how are you holding up with the knowledge of that you're family works with talking cars and has many strange enemy's? '' asked Bonnie.

'' I will admit it is a pretty strange life you guys lead, but I so wanna be a part of it. '' said Maddie with a smile and hope in her eyes.

'' That's good to hear, maybe when you're old enough you can join us, but right now I think Max should stay with you to keep any dangers from coming to you. But only if you want him with you '' said Michel putting some more wood on the fire.

'' Are you kidding me, I wouldn't dream of leaving Max , unless you guys really needed him but I'd probably just wind up tagging along to help out. '' said Maddie with a smile.

'' Once you get to know you're AI you won't want to leave his side. Trust me I know. '' said Michel with a smile. Leaning back in hi chair.

After a little while of silence Michel, Bonnie and Maddie want to bed.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Knight rider. I am just borrowing the characters.

Author's. Note. I do own Max and Maddie . I'm Sorry About the short and lat chapter. please tell me what you think of the story. . Please review.

* * *

Michel, Bonnie, Bailey, Zoe, Mike, Sarah, Maddie, and Emma were riding their rented horses up on a bluff over looking the fast moving river.

'' Ya know it's really pretty, I'm gonna go on up head, '' said Maddie with a smile who was ahead of everyone else, riding on a black and white horse.

'' Okay. ''said Michel who was riding on a bay horse. He was right beside Bonnie who was riding on a thoroughbred.

'' Hey guys it looks like we got another storm comin' in. '' said Emma looking up at the darker sky in front of them, trotting up beside Michel on a black horse.

'' Yeah it does, '' said Mike looking up at sky as well riding on a buckskin horse.

'' I think we should be heading back '' said Sarah concerned. She was riding on a dark dapple gray horse, looking up through the trees at the dark sky as the wind started to pick up speed.

'' I think we'll be fine were surrounded by trees. '' said Bailey walking by Sarah on a palomino.

'' I agree with Bailey. '' said Zoe who was riding on blue roan right behind Bailey, while hearing the rambling of thunder.

'' I think we should turn back, ''said Bonnie nervously. She pulled lightly on the reins to bring the walking thoroughbred to a stop and looked up at the dark stormy clouds overhead. They carried the threat to pour down rain at any minute upon those who where outside.

'' I think so to, '' said Michel while pulling the walking bay horse to a stop right beside the thoroughbred Bonnie was riding on.

Bonnie nodded in agreement shifting in the saddle a little.

'' We're going back to the cabin Maddie! '' yelled Michel to Maddie.

'' Okay, I'm coming! '' Maddie yelled back, turning the black and white paint around to head back the why she'd came . She was just beginning to gallop back when a flash of lightning cracked through the stormy sky. It hit a tree and sent it crashing down to the ground, just a few feet from where Maddie was, with a now scared horse to try and calm down.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **: ** I do not own Knight rider. I am just borrowing the characters.

**Author's note : **I do own Max and Maddie. I'm really sorry for the lat and short chapter guys. My notepad app hasn't been letting me write long chapter. Also If anyone knows of any good notepad apps please leave it in a review. No PM.

And thanks to fortheloveofOTPs for the help xD

* * *

The black and white horse unexpectedly reared up with a frightened whinny. When the horse's hooves touched the ground it started to pick up speed, going in a fast circular motion.

Maddie pulled on the rains trying to make the fearful horse come to a stop. She knew if the fearful horse made one wrong move they'd both be going over the bluff's edge that they were just a few inches from, and plunge straight into the deep, icy, fast moving river.

Maddie bumped the horses side to make the paint go forward and away from the edge of the bluff.

The only response to Maddie's struggling to get the fearful horse to move away from the edge was a bolting motion, catching Maddie off guard. She became unsaddled by the fast motion and fell off the scared paint and onto the muddy, cold, and leaf covered ground.

Maddie felt a dull throbbing pain go through her left ankle, and then the blackness takes over her.

* * *

Michel, Bonnie, Zoe, Bailey and Emma all heard the sound of the fallen tree and headed to it.

'' Maddie! '' Bonnie half-yelled with concern, pulling the galloping thoroughbred she was riding to a stop. Michel did the same and got off the bay horse and handed the reins to mike.

Meanwhile Emma had rode up to the skittish paint and slowly grabbed the reins, pulling the paint alongside the black horse she rode on.

'' KITT, can you scan Maddie to Make she's okay? '' asked Michel putting his watch nearby Maddie.

'' It looks like she is unconscious with a concussion and a sprained ankle. '' said KI2T.

'' Okay, thank you. '' said Michel.

Michel and Mike put Maddie on the black and white paint and headed to where the trucks were at.

Michel, Bonnie, Bailey, Zoe, Mike, Sarah, Maddie, and Emma got back to their AI.  
Michel put Maddie in Max's backseat while Mike, Sarah, and Bailey took the rented horses back to their owner. Zoe, Bonnie, and Emma went back to the cabin to start picking up for the trip back home. After all the camping supplies was loaded into the AIs they started heading back home, just as rain began to fall down and the thunder began to rumble.

* * *

Maddie opened her eyes to blackness. '' Max can you hear me? '' asked Maddie through her Bluetooth.

'' Yes I can, I'm happy to hear you're awake, '' said Max.

'' Yeah, what time is it? '' Maddie asked.

'' 4:35 am, '' answered Max.

'' Okay, thanks. '' sighed Maddie, knowing that she probably won't get too much sleep. She found a flashlight and headed to the garage.

* * *

'' Hey Maddie. '' said Max as Maddie walked up to him, he was still in his truck mod.

'' Hey can I sleep with you? '' asked Maddie.

'' Sure, '' answered Max opening his back door.

Maddie hopped into the back of the truck and closed the door behind her, lying down on the warm leather seats.

'' I'm sorry if haven't been very fun for the past few days it's just that I'm still trying get use to ever thing. '' said Maddie, looking up to roof of the truck.

'' It's okay Maddie, I understand. I think you should probably get some sleep. '' said Max turning on his heater.

'' Okay, '' yawned Maddie. She grabbed the blanket from under the floorboard.

'' Good night Maddie, '' said Max.

'' Good night Max, '' said Maddie falling asleep shortly after that.


End file.
